film_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
We're the Millers
We're the Millers is a 2013 American comedy film. Synopsis A veteran pot dealer creates a fake family as part of his plan to move a huge shipment of weed into the U.S. from Mexico. Plot A small-time cannabis dealer named David Clark, who lives in Denver, CO, is robbed of his money and weed stash; some of which he owes to his wealthy drug lord supplier Brad Gurdlinger. After David is brought to him, Gurdlinger forces David to smuggle a "smidge" of marijuana from Mexico as a solution to clear his debt. Realizing that one man attempting to get through customs is too suspicious, he hires his stripper neighbor stage-named Rose, a teenage runaway and petty thief named Casey, and his eighteen-year-old neighbor Kenny, to pose as a bogus family called "the Millers." When the Millers reach the compound, they find out that the amount of marijuana they were picking up is not "a smidge" but actually two tons. Because of the extra load of the marijuana on the RV that they are driving, one of the radiator hoses breaks while going up a steep incline. A family they had met at the border, the Fitzgeralds, consisting of Don, Edith, and their teenage daughter Melissa, catch up to them and tow the Millers' RV to a garage. En route to the garage, David learns that Don Fitzgerald is a DEA agent after finding his badge and gun in the glove compartment. The marijuana turns out to be stolen from Pablo Chacón's cartel where Gurdlinger had David pose as an agent of Chacon. The next day, when the Millers return to the garage to collect the RV, the mechanic is found tied-up and gagged with duct tape in his office and Chacón and his henchmanOne-Eye are waiting for them and prepare to execute the family. They immediately tell Chacón that they are not a real family and that they did not know they were stealing from him. Rose is given a chance to prove that she is a stripper by dancing, and when she gets close, turns a steam vent onto Chacón, allowing the Millers to escape in the RV with Kenny behind the wheel. Due to Kenny's erratic driving, the RV veers off the highway and a Mexican redknee tarantula, hiding in a bowl of fruit, crawls up Kenny's leg and bites his testicle. Kenny has a severe allergic reaction to the bite, and the Millers head to the hospital near a carnival for the 4th of July celebrations. This further delays the delivery of the smuggled contraband. During their wait, David and Rose begin to bond and Rose reveals her real name to be Sarah ("with an H"). The two of them scold Casey for leaving with a strange boy, Scotty P; which leaves Casey feeling amused and happy for the attention she didn't receive from her real parents, who neglected her. David renegotiates with Gurdlinger for a fee of $500,000 on the condition that it arrives that night. When Kenny is finally released from the hospital, David rushes him to the RV in a wheelchair and accidentally tips him over. In the ensuing argument, David inadvertently reveals how much he is getting paid, in comparison to how little he offered to pay each of the others. Casey, Sarah, and Kenny are left in disgust by the revelation, and so David leaves them behind at the local carnival. Shortly after leaving, David regrets abandoning them after hearing "Waterfalls" by TLC on the radio and returns to the carnival. Casey confides in Scotty about how she felt like she was actually part of a real family. Scotty tries to sexually harass Casey, but is thwarted by Sarah and Kenny. David then arrives at the carnival, begging them to come back with him and offering each a full share of the profits. On their way to the RV, they encounter Edith and Melissa. In the ensuing conversation between the Millers and the Fitzgeralds, Kenny blurts out that they are smuggling cannabis. One-Eye appears and is about to shoot everyone, but Don comes out of his motor home and knocks him out cold. Chacón then appears from around the corner, with Melissa held at gunpoint and is about to kill them all; but is momentarily distracted by the 4th of July firework display. David and Kenny then subdue him while he is distracted. Melissa and Kenny (with a newfound confidence) kiss, as do David and Sarah. Don arrests Chacón, but lets the Millers leave. David delivers the drugs to Gurdlinger, who tells him he is late and that their deal is off, but then admits that he had never intended to pay him at all. DEA agents interrupt the meeting, arresting Gurdlinger, revealing that David grassed them up. Don, the agent in charge of the raid, tells David that he will have to be placed in the witness protection program until the trials of Gurdlinger and Chacón are finished. He then adds that anyone who was a witness to the crime will be put into protection, which pleases David. The Millers are then seen together in a suburban house with several marijuana plants growing in the back garden. Cast Category:2013 films Category:American films Category:Comedy films Category:Films starring Jennifer Aniston Category:Films starring Jason Sudeikis Category:Films starring Will Poulter